


As If

by elysian_anagnorisis



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysian_anagnorisis/pseuds/elysian_anagnorisis
Summary: Some people drink to have a good time and some people drink to waste time.Josh is the former and Tyler is the latter.





	

Tyler scans the room for the tenth time in five minutes hoping that maybe, just maybe, someone nice will give him a little time of day or maybe even chat with him. His eyes settle on boy who just sat down across from him.

He takes a moment wonder what his voice sounds like and how soft his hands are before quickly dismissing the thought as ridiculous. _”What if?" More like "as if." Nobody that attractive would ever talk to you,_ Tyler thinks to himself.

He gingerly sips his Screwdriver. _Ugh, why is this so bitter? I bet even rubbing alcohol would taste better than this…_ He’s been awfully lonely seeing as his only friends are his addictions; he smokes them or he drinks them. From his seat at the corner of the bar, he’s as intrigued by this stranger across from him, sneaking looks at him as discreetly as he can. _Lovely smile… Cute nose… Bright eyes… And pretty red hair…_ ~~ _No. Don’t think about THAT color! NO NO NO!_ ~~

*Flashback**  ~~ “I’d never hurt you, Ty.” “STOP! I DON’T WANT THIS!”~~ ***

Tyler drops to the floor and curls into fetal position. He tucks his head between his knees and drowns out the chaos by pressing his hands over his ears as hard as he can. He rocks back and forth to ease away the anxiety.  ~~ _You’re okay, Tyler. He can’t hurt you anymore._ ~~ He keeps repeating those two simple sentences until his breathing starts to steady.

A voice interrupts his mantra. Slowly his gaze rises until he locks eyes with him.


End file.
